naciones unidas
by sayu akurami
Summary: capitulo tres: Porque Romano es un imbécil… México OC!
1. maple

Ya! Aprovechando mi ataque de inspiración (no se acostumbren , es una razón por la que solo escribo one-shoots) decidí hacer esta cosa ^^

Gracias a AliceIggyKirkland y Ducere Isoru mi OC ya tiene nombre!

Amo los nombre largos así que me esforcé que mi OC tuviera un nombre muy muy largo

Adela María de la Concepción Fernández del Rio y Velasco López Hernández (AMO los nombres largos XD)

Llámenla solo México

Como dato adicional, diré que mis datos los saco mayoritariamente de internet, de wikipedia y del devianart de chaos-dark-lord (el saca tiras de su propio México una vez por semana y es muy bueno para pasar el tiempo y como el mismo dijo saber cosas útiles e inútiles de este país XDD)

Bien!

Naciones Unidas

La primera visita a la ONU puede generarle jaqueca a cualquiera… especialmente si se es ignorada México OC! Leve Canadá x Mexico o Mexico Canadá

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece… Ah si, solo esta Mexico

Advertencias: Eh? México x Canadá?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era realmente un día especial. Especialmente todos a su alrededor lo sabían. Ya que, en lugar de mandar a todos a la mierda y gritar por un café y/ o más tiempo para dormir, salto de la cama con la fuerza que normalmente utilizaba para las peleas y prendió el baño

Paso el resto del tiempo esperando a que el agua se calentara escogiendo un traje adecuado para la ocasión (sería la primera vez que utilizaría formalmente una falda desde su independencia… estaba emocionada)

Después de tomar una rápida ducha salió para mirarse al espejo. Su largo cabello negro terminaba en punta formando una coleta natural, que aun así era capaz de ocultar la mayoría de las cicatrices de su espalda

-México, hoy será un buen dia!- declaro para nadie en especial

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se paro frente al gran edificio, y se hecho una rápida mirada

Llevaba puesto un sencillo traje formal, con una chaqueta de manga larga, que terminaba hasta poco más arriba de su cadera, con una falda color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su usual despeinado corte ahora estaba sujeto en un moño sobre su cabeza. Mierda. Incluso se había tomado la molestia de maquillarse

Suspiro lentamente intentando aclarar su mente. No es como si estuviera nerviosa. Jah! Había enfrentado cosas peores, y siempre había salido oriunda (o por lo menos, con los suficientes ovarios como para no rendirse nunca)

Pero siempre estaba el asunto de su molesto vecino

**El** estaría ahí, lo presentía. Debía tomar en cuenta toda su fuerza mental para no intentar molerlo a golpes

Así, solo suspiro, retuvo aire y entro al recinto

.-.-.-.-

Golpes, gritos, maldiciones de todos los tipos, acoso, manoseadas, intentos de violación, intentos de homicidio, sillas y mesas voladoras, y algún etc. mas de esa índole encontró cuando abrió la puerta

Realmente se parecía a una de sus más salvajes fiestas, solo que sin alcohol, pensó con decepción (esquivando sin problemas la silla voladora que paso junto a ella)

Todos los presentes parecían no haber notado a alguien nuevo en la habitación. Yao corría despavorido gritando algo de no querer ser uno con Rusia, seguido de cerca por Iván. Francis volaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación en un intento fallido de _darle amour_ a Arthur. Y Alfred gritaba incoherencias acerca del _hero_ que era

Sip, nada fuera de lo común

A veces olvidaba lo invisible que era en algunos aspectos. Casi como…

Entonces reparo en la figura encogida en un rincón del recinto, en una de las pocas mesas que todavía estaban en su sitio

-Matt!- Dijo mientras se acercaba. Estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien cuerdo, para variar

-Soy Canadá- susurro el rubio, casi automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta de que le había llamado bien por su nombre- Tú... Me conoces?

-Pero por supuesto que sí!- Exclamo antes de sentarse a su lado- Nuestros jefes hicieron acuerdos el año pasado! Que no te acuerdas?

-Si... supongo- Respondió el canadiense, con una sonrisita tímida- Es solo…que no estoy acostumbrado a… a que me noten

-Y que lo digas!- Dijo la latina con voz molesta- mira por ejemplo, estamos aquí y todo el mundo en su propia pendejada! Iré ahora mismo y… oye que haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte leído en la lista de miembros… O abre leído mal?

- Yo he estado aquí desde octubre… pero nadie noto mi presencia- Dijo (susurro) Canadá con indiferencia, no era la primera y tampoco la última vez que pasaba

-Pero eso es malo! Como es posible! Eres hermano del gringo no es así? Como pudo pasarte por alto!

-No… no pasa nada

-nada de "no pasa nada"- Adela tomo las manos de Mathew, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara- Me encargare lo más rápido posible de que entres a la ONU, si?- México hechaba fuego por los ojos, casi literalmente

-S…supongo

-Bien, ahora, si me disculpas- Un aura al mejor estilo de Rusia rodeo a la menor, haciendo que el país amante del maple palideciera- Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con el héroe

.-.-.-.-

No se sabe realmente que paso después, pero todo el mundo supo que NADIE ignoraba a México, a menos de que tuviera el suficiente dinero para reponer una cámara de la ONU… y un extenso seguro medico

.-.-.-.-

Dos días después apareció en la ONU el nombre de un país que nadie (o casi nadie) conocía o recordaba haber visto

.-.-.-.-.-

La lista de fechas de la entrada a la ONU de cada país (el hecho de que Canadá entrara a la ONU dos días después que México me dio mucho que pensar)

China:24 de octubre 1945

Estados Unidos de América :24 de octubre 1945

Federación Rusa:24 de octubre 1945

Francia: 24 de octubre 1945

Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña:24 de octubre 1945

México: 7 de noviembre 1945

Canadá :9 de noviembre 1945

Italia :14 de diciembre 1955

España:14 de diciembre 1955

Japón:18 de diciembre 1956

Alemania:18 de septiembre 1973

Esta es la razón por la que el axis power no salió en el fic, habría una incongruencia histórica :/ (asd, no sé porque pero estas fechas me hacen fangirlear XD)

Y un poco de información México x Canadá (sip Adela se ukea a Mathew XD)

La relación entre México y Canadá ha crecido de manera constante desde el establecimiento de relaciones diplomáticas en 1944. Nuestra relación comercial y de inversiones ha registrado un crecimiento exponencial desde la entrada en vigor el Tratado de Libre Comercio de América del Norte (TLCAN) en 1994. Hoy en día, con un comercio e inversiones bilaterales en crecimiento; reuniones parlamentarias frecuentes; la colaboración norteamericana con nuestro vecino en común, los Estados Unidos, en áreas tales como la seguridad, la competitividad y el ambiente; así como la cooperación internacional y regional, en foros tales como las Naciones Unidas y la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA); México y Canadá se han convertido en aliados estratégicos importantes.

Actualmente, México y Canadá se encuentran entre los principales socios comerciales el uno del otro: más de 2,500 empresas canadienses operan en México. Asimismo, México es un mercado prioritario para Export Development Canada (EDC), agencia que ha tenido una presencia permanente desde el año 2000. El panorama demográfico y económico de México apunta a un crecimiento aún mayor de los intercambios comerciales.

México ocupa el segundo lugar entre los destinos vacacionales de los canadienses con unos 1.5 millones de visitantes por año. Un número importante de canadienses-en particular un segmento creciente de los jubilados-ha adquirido propiedades en México y pasa largos períodos en el país. Se calcula que unos 60,000 canadienses residen en México, ya sea de manera permanente o por temporadas. Canadá recibe un número significativo de visitantes mexicanos (la cifra rebasó los 100,000 en 2009), incluyendo a más de 17,000 trabajadores agrícolas temporales como parte del Programa de Trabajadores Agrícolas Temporales (que frecuentemente es mencionado como un acuerdo modelo para la movilidad laboral internacional), así como a más de 10,000 estudiantes por año.

(para más información visitar la sig. página: www. canadainternational. gc. ca/mexico-mexique/canmex .aspx?lang=spa)

ASDASDASD solo necesito esto para fangirlear loco XDD


	2. llorona

ORZ, este es, mi primer intento fallido de romance D: a petición de Misaki-chu

Naciones Unidas capitulo dos: Llorona

Un pequeño encuentro, acompañado de una canción conocida Rusia x México OC!

DISCLAIMER: Hetalia no me pertenece… y México tampoco, solo el OC

.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en el que las juntas por fin lograron normalizarse (y de darse cuenta de que nuevo país en la ONU (Canadá) realmente existía) fue un frio viernes en Nueva York*… que digo, un viernes helado, tanto que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer un descanso para ir a tomar algo caliente

Adela traía puesta una gruesa bufanda tejida además de un abrigo de lana, y un pantalón que podía ocultar sus tenis deportivos (No se molestaría en arreglarse en una época en el que todos parecen osos obesos, dijo) De alguna manera había logrado conseguir un café "más o menos decente" entre todo el… te? De Inglaterra (quien lo viera, tan correctito ahora) y ahora se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas mientras cantaba en voz baja:

-No sé que tienen las flores, llorona, las flores, del camposanto… que cuando las mueve el viento, parece, que están llorando

Estaba totalmente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, así que no noto en qué momento una figura alta se había sentado justo a su lado

- Es una hermosa canción, da?- México dio un salto con esa voz, en qué momento…?

Rusia recibió un ligero golpe, seguido de una protesta- Iván! Avisa antes de aparecerte por ahí! Me asustaste!

-Lo lamento, pero te veías tan indefensa, que no me resistí- Rusia tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como siempre, por lo que Adela no tomo importancia a la amenaza implícita en sus palabras

- Si crees que mi canción es linda, puedo cantarte un poco mas

-Eso sería lindo, da

México se acomodo recargándose en el mayor. Su cuerpo se encontraba tibio. Y en una voz un poco mayor continuo en el punto en el que había parado

-¡Ay! de mi llorona, llorona tu eres mi xunca (chiquita en zapoteco)… Me quitaran de quererte, llorona, pero de olvidarte… ¡Nunca!

-Recuerdo la primera vez que escuche esa canción- El ruso estaba también apoyado en la otra, y hablaba lentamente- Estaba de visita en casa de Antonio, y tú te habías escapado de él. Recuero que te encontré sentada a la orilla del rio, cantando en voz baja

-siempre tuviste la costumbre de aparecerte de repente

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**-Todos me dicen el negro, llorona, negro, pero cariñoso- La pequeña nación estaba sentada a las orillas de un rio, escondida entre las ramas bajas de un sauce, que lograban ocultar su figura. En esos momentos estaba observando su reflejo –Yo soy como el chile verde, llorona, picante… pero sabroso**_

_**Con cuidado descubrió parte de su brazo, que estaba cubierto de heridas y vendajes-Ayer maravilla fui, llorona, y ahora… ni sombra soy**_

_**-Ay de mi, llorona… llorona, de azul celeste- Estaba totalmente perdida en su reflejo, pero todavía logro escuchar pisadas detrás de ella**_

_**-¡Quien está ahí?- Se levanto rápidamente, mientras ocultaba sus heridas con su ropa**_

_**- Así que es aquí donde te ocultabas- La figura imponente del ruso salió de entre las hojas del sauce- Sabes el alboroto que España está causando por ti da?- Le dio una sonrisa, pero la menor no bajo la guardia**_

_**-No me extraña, perder su territorio más grande no le haría gracia, supongo que no está muy feliz conmigo, o no?- La latina sonrió irónicamente, podía casi sentir el látigo que probablemente le esperaba de vuelta a "casa" **_

_**-Probablemente no- El ruso ensancho su sonrisa- pero, podría inventarle algo a España, para que no te castigara. Da?**_

_**- que es lo que quieres?**_

_**- Si algún día te separaras de España- El otro, se acerco rápidamente, inmovilizando a la menor- Entonces serias uno conmigo?- le susurro al oído**_

_**-Eres muy atrevido, Rusia- Nueva España no estaba nerviosa, Desde Inglaterra hasta Incluso España… estaba rodeada de pedófilos- Pero para que me querrías? España es quien tiene todas mis riquezas**_

_**-Solo me bastaría con tu compañía- El otro se acomodo junto a ella, abrazándola suavemente**_

_**-Tan solo te sientes?**_

_**-Jamás me he quejado por ello**_

_**-Hay muertos que no hacen ruido, llorona, y es más grande su pesar**_

_**-Y entonces qué me dices?**_

_**-no lo sé- La menor se soltó suavemente del agarre del otro- Ahora mismo estaba pensando en tirarme al rio de modo que nadie encontrara mi cuerpo. Si lo hiciera, entonces me seguirás?**_

_**-Tan poco valoras tu vida?**_

_**-No lo sé- la menor se levanto y se limpio el polvo de su ropa- pero no podría hacerlo frente a alguien que se ha confesado así frente a mi- Camino lentamente, y antes de salir, observo al ruso, que seguía incado bajo el sauce**_

_**-Pero pensare tu proposición**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-Ese día no lo hiciste, y a la siguiente de mis visitas, seguías ahí

- Bueno, si iba a pensar tu proposición, entonces debía continuar con vida, no crees?- La latina tomo un sorbo de su café- en esa época tu creías que era un chico

-No lo niego, pero creo que eres una hermosa _devushka**_

_-_tú crees?

-Da

Ambos estaban ya a escasos centímetros… Cuando el altavoz llamo a todos a la sala de juntas

La menor se levanto lanzando improperios de distintos grados al imbécil del altavoz

-Siento que no hayamos podido conversar por más tiempo Iv- Se disculpo torpemente la latina- pero prometí que me sentaría junto a Mathew

-Quien, da?

-Canadá…?... Pero aún así, te invito a mi casa la próxima semana, si?

-Eso me encantaría

Adela le sonrió, siendo su sonrisa correspondida por el ruso. Tomo su café y camino hasta reunirse con el canadiense, cantando en voz baja

- Aunque la vida me cueste…llorona…no dejare de… quererte

-.-.-

Ahora adivinen a que personaje que sale que se refiere México con "llorona" :D

*Según tengo entendido, la sede de la ONU es en Nueva York (que a propósito, en NY hace un frio de la fregada en Invierno -.-) (no es como si haya ido, pero lo leí en internet buscando información de ahí)(recuerden que están en noviembre)

**Niña en ruso

La canción que Adela cante es un fragmento de la canción "llorona"

Ahora algo de la relación Ruso - mexicana

Acercándonos al proceso de la relación ruso-mexicana, podemos ver que ésta se remonta al siglo XVIII cuando empezó a perfilarse dentro de la relación rusoespañola y, por consiguiente, ruso-novohispana.

La segunda etapa de la relación entre las dos naciones cae en el período del México independiente a lo largo del siglo XIX y principios del XX (1821-1910) que evolucionó a través del Imperio, la República criolla, el proyecto liberal, "la monarquía extranjera" y finalmente la dictadura unificadora conocida como Porfiriato. Durante estas convulsivas transformaciones de México, Rusia se mantuvo firme como una gran potencia e imperio multinacional y también experimentó diversos cambios reformistas y revolucionarios (1905); un Estado imperialista en rivalidad con las grandes potencias de la época: el Imperio Británico, Francia y el Imperio alemán del Segundo Reich.

La tercera etapa de la relación rusomexicana se inicia con el triunfo del comunismo en Rusia en 1917 y perdura hasta el colapso del total itarismo soviético en 1991.

(Esto fue sacado del fanfiction de chaos-dark-lord)

México ha tenido y buscado acercamientos con Rusia a tal grado que el sistema educativo en México es básicamente socialista, aunque en el pasado (la guerra fría ) no podía por presiones de gringolandia (USA), ahora México intenta distanciarse de USA (ya era hora), USA a incumplido para empezar el tratado de libre comercio (desde que se firmo) y la iniciativa Mérida (una operacion que inicio la guerra contra el narcotrafico dentro del terrritorio mexicano donde el gobierno gringo prometia ayuda para combatir a los narcotraficantes), México a dejado de comprar armas a los gringos y en 2010 comenzo los acuerdos para comprar armas, helicopteros y costeros a Rusia, asi mismo firmo un acuerdo nuclear y energetico (gas y petroleo) y redujo el tiempo de respuesta para otorgar visas a Rusia de 4 meses a 48 hrs , eso entre otras cosas.


	3. rencor

rencor

Porque Romano es un imbécil… México OC!

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece y punto ¬¬

Advertencias: eh? Lenguaje? Estupidez estúpida? un romano OOC? (apesto para caraterizar hombres¬¬)

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así que tu eres Italia Romano?- México por fin había agarrado el valor de acercarse a el, total, dejar de prestar atención a una reunión no la mataría, mucho menos en ese momento. Estaba emocionada, no sabía que tenía un compatriota colonia en Europa… eso le haría medios hermanos, no?

-Para que quieres saber?- Romano, como siempre, no era muy amable. Quien era esa chica y porque demonios estaba tan bronceada? No le daba buena espina

-Me encanta ver que hay mas compatriotas aquí!- Adela tomo de las manos del italiano, mientras su "FANGIRLMODE" se ponía "mode on" (traducción: había puesto cara de Italia frente a pasta)- Entonces, tu también sufriste bajo el yugo del españolete ese?

Romano estaba algo confundido. Yugo? Estaría confundiendo al idiota de España con otro?- che palle!- grito mientras se soltaba sin ninguna delicadeza de la mexicana- No sé de que hablas

Adela puso cara de desconcierto. Acaso tenia vergüenza de hablar de eso?- Pero, es que no fuiste colonia española?

-No me recuerdes a ese imbécil!- "Entonces tenía razón" pensó la mexicana, bueno, entonces ella podría compartir su experiencia y entonces- Siempre tan idiota con su "Romano~ eres tan lindo" y su "serias más lindo si fueras más amable" Me hace enfadar!

Adela se quedo de piedra. Q-que Chingados? QUE-CHIN-GA-DOS?

- Y después de eso, el muy tarado casi deja que Turquía me lleve! No hay derecho!

México sintió como un tic salía en su ojo izquierdo

Turquía?

_**España se encuentra en una situación difícil con Turquía, por lo que sus jornadas de trabajo serán extendidas para solventar los gastos del conflicto**_

Había sido él? Su culpa?

Mientras tanto Romano seguía quejándose de Antonio- Además, su única comida decente son los tomates! Y para empeorar…- El italiano paro al instante al sentir el aura asesina de cierta nación latina

-Whaa!

-_Óyeme hijo de la chingada_- hablo lenta y calmadamente la mexicana, pero con una voz sacada de las profundidades del infierno-_Tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo?_

-Ahh! Por favor no me lastimes! Maldito España sálvame!

_-Sálvame mis polainas! Tienes una Puta idea de lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos pasado para pagar la deuda que España gano por tu culpa! Ya veras, te meteré tus tomates por el culo!_

-Espera!- Tanto Italia como España se colocaron entre una furiosa México y un muy asustado Romano- No es para tanto! Podemos hablar de esto?

_-kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!_

-waaa~! Alemania! Hay dos Rusias!

-México! Cálmate por favor!

…

-Y, no es la parte en el que el "héroe salva el dia"?

Tanto Inglaterra como EU solo observaban a lo lejos como México hacia esfuerzos por pasar sobre Antonio y Ludwig completar su misión autoimpuesta de asesinar al italiano… echando a perder una junta que había empezado relativamente bien

-La experiencia me ha dicho que existen casos en el que ni siquiera un héroe puede intervenir

La única vez que el estadounidense recordaba haber visto así de furiosa a la mexicana era en la batalla del Álamo (y todos sabían que había pasado en esa batalla)

Era la primera vez que todos lamentaron que Rusia hubiera faltado por dolor de cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-

Y… eso

Si hablamos de España:

Si mal no recuerdo de mis clases de historia, España no se beneficio mucho que digamos de sus ganancias en el nuevo mundo

De hecho, el seguía derrochando el dinero sin ningún miramiento (y en ese momento no sabía en qué ¬¬*), por lo que resulto en que los que terminaron beneficiándose de esto fueron los países con tratos con España en Europa y Asia (la mayor parte del oro azteca e inca ahora están en Singapur y Hong Kong ¬¬) y gracias a conflictos, (que en ese momento no sabía ni mierda de esos conflictos) y sus gastos inmoderados, la corona Española simplemente quebró

Ahora, me base en esta información y lo que sale en hetalia, que dice que España gasto mucho dinero protegiendo a Italia del sur de Turquía… solo ate cabos

Miren

Reino de Nápoles: (1443-1713) el actual sur de Italia

Virreinato de Nueva España: (1519-1821)

Tampoco hay demasiada diferencia entre ambas colonias

Y ahora hablemos de Romano:

En algunos fics vi algo acerca de que los latinos veían a Romano como "mama"? porque era pareja de Antonio… O.O?

Lo dudo, lo dudo mucho, por lo menos con México… tomando en cuenta de que el primer contacto de México con Italia fue el 15 de diciembre de 1874… no lo creo (y si no lo creen busquen las embajadas¬¬)

Además del dato curioso de que México no ha firmado el puto tratado de paz con Italia desde la 2WW! Ò.ó

(Y no, no es joda, aparentemente "se les olvido"… en qué mundo vivimos? ¬¬U)

Si no me creen vean este link (ojo, está en ingles, pero seguro entienden): http: /chaos-dark-lord. deviantart. com/gallery/27293224#/d37mdvh

Así que… recuerden, seguimos en guerra con Italia (facepalm)

proximamente, que tal si la proxima historia trate sobre Nyo! Mexico? (que a proposito ya tiene nombre y dare a conocer despues ^^) deveria colocarla aqui o en frauen? O.o?


End file.
